scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School is a 1988 TV-movie produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. It is the second Scooby-Doo film to be released as part of the Superstars 10 series of telefilms, which was preceded by Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, and followed by Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. All three Scooby entries in the Superstars 10 series feature Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo alone involved with stories that feature real ghosts and monsters, similar to the [[Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983)|early 1980s version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo]]. Premise After accepting a job as gym teachers at a finishing school, Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy train girl-ghouls who have been losing all their volleyball games. Disaster strikes when Revolta, a wicked spider-witch decides to use the Grimwood girl-ghouls for her own evil purposes. Synopsis After the opening credits which Scooby can see above the van, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy discuss the new job Shaggy has accepted as a gym teacher. Shaggy is reluctant about his decision because of the eerie weather and location. As the trio pull up to a school they realize that it is the neighboring Calloway Military School. The Grimwood School Shaggy has a contract with is much more frightening and spooky. Scooby gets flung across the moat to the door and is the first to enter the school and meet their pet dragon Matches who sprays fire at Scooby. Shaggy and Scrappy enter the Grimwood school as a drawbridge lowers and they are able to walk across. The trio meet Matches and Miss Grimwood, discussing Shaggy's new job and contract. They also meet a floating hand which helps them with their luggage. One by one the girl-ghouls are met and introduce themselves to the gang. Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Phantasma and finally Tanis. Shaggy and Scooby by this time are already trying to leave the school and terminate Shaggy's contract. Shaggy who is terrified, mentions how the "girls" are actually girl-ghouls. The girl-ghouls discuss their problem of not ever winning the volleyball championship against their rivals the Calloway Cadets next door and Shaggy agrees to stay and help, starting with early morning exercises the following day. Scooby starts noticing things not right about the Grimwood school such as a pet piranha in the goldfish tank. Early morning exercises start with ballet while the neighboring Calloway Cadets are beginning their warm-up exercises as well. The Cadets spy Scooby and Scrappy with a telescope and take note of the new coaches at Grimwood. They soon loose their volleyball to Matches after a cadet serves the ball hard and loses it. The cadets aren't able to practice for a while. Continuing morning exercises, the Grimwood girls go for a morning jog and meet up with Matches who is burying the cadet's volleyball. The Grimwood girls stop for rotten apples while Shaggy and Scooby stick out their tongues in disgust. Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets are working on a water balloon bazooka which they plan to use to retrieve their volleyball but Matches ends up returning it anyway before they get it working correctly. The gangs meets giant fly-traps in the garden as well as all the rotten food in the garden which the Grimwood girls like. In the garden Scooby sees venus spy-traps which have been planted their to spy on the Grimwood girls, the first clue that they are being watched by Revolta, a terrifying spider-witch who wants to use the girls to become "the most powerful witch in monster-dom". Col. Calloway visits Grimwood School in order to set the time for their annual volleyball tournament. Miss Grimwood offers him fungus fudge and toadstool tea which he eats and drinks in disgust as he comments that it tastes moldy. Shaggy is introduced to Col. Calloway and they plan to play at 1400 hours which Scrappy clarifies as 2:00 p.m. The girl ghouls warm-up with "scare-o-robics" and "deep shrieking" exercises and scare the Calloway cadets with the loud screaming. Meanwhile the cadets are warming up with standard stretches and pushups. Col. Calloway gives the cadets a short pep-talk and tells them that they've "gotta win". The girls finish their exercises with loosening their muscles and a short swim in the Grimwood moat. Matches blow-dries them off right before the match. Miss Grimwood calls Legs over to repair the Grimwood net and boundary lines. Soon the game ready to begin! Elsa begins the game with a couple good serves. Soon they are at 10-10 tied. Then Calloway takes the lead after Phantasma goes through the net. Next, Tanis serves the ball and scores a point, Grimwood now taking the lead. Calloway implants a control device into the volleyball so they can control how the ball moves. They use a remote to make Tanis's serve look bad and they take control of the ball. Calloway takes the lead again until Scooby accidentally swallows the ball's remote control and squirts ketchup at the cadet who was serving. Grimwood gets the next serve by Winnie and they catch back up to Calloway. Revolta is shown to be watching the game in anticipation. Winnie spikes the ball off the back of Phantasma and Sibella gives the final serve. The remote control in Scooby's belly gets triggered and the ball moves back into the Calloway's side of the court. Grimwood wins and Tanis gets the trophy for her mummy case. The Grimwood girls start setting up a halloween party, excited that they have won the annual volleyball game. Miss Grimwood bakes brownies and caterpillar cookies. The Grimwood girls talk about how their parents plan to attend the party. Shaggy and Scooby get scared as the monsters begin to arrive and they go hide in a secluded room. Revolta watches the monsters arrive through a spy-trap. The parents meet Scooby and Shaggy anyway and believe they run away from them simply because they are gym teachers trying to stay in shape. Soon they've all met and Tanis's father thanks them for "making Tanis feel like a winner". The Grimwood girls present gifts they have made for their parents such a lemon juicer for Papa Werewolf, a bat-robe for Dracula and a portable shockman for Frankenteen Senior. Revolta watches the whole time through a spy-trap, saying that "soon the party will be over". Phantasma play a song with the floating hand as an accompaniment. The parents leave after the party is over. Revolta and the Grim Creeper plan to brainwash Shaggy. They send a bat out to go find Shaggy and brainwash him. Scooby sees the bat as it tries to enter but Shaggy doesn't see it. It hides in the window shade and later above Shaggy's bed. The bat weaves webbed-headphones which Revolta uses to talk to and brainwash Shaggy. She tells Shaggy to take the Grimwood girls to the Barren Bog for a jog, to which he accepts. The following morning, the Calloway Cadets wake to a homemade alarm clock and discuss their upcoming field trip to the Barren Bog, the same day Shaggy is planning to go. Meanwhile, the Grimwood girls all get ready for their field trip as well, getting in Shaggy's van. Miss Grimwood waves goodbye. At the bog, Revolta's sidekick the Grim Creeper awaits to capture the Grimwood girls. Shaggy isn't in a trance anymore but is still excited to go for a jog at the bog. Winnie is the first to meet up with the Grim Creeper and his bats. The bats weave a pair of webbed-headphones like those used to brainwash Shaggy. Winnie gets brainwashed and taken control of. Scrappy asks Shaggy how he thought of going to Barren Bog. Shaggy can't recall except that it might have been a dream. They don't watch where they are going and soon all then get stuck in a swamp full of alligators. The trio realizes that the area is much more dangerous than they'd previously thought. Sibella transforms into a bat in order to save them from the alligators. Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets are out hiking nearby and fall into quicksand. Tanis and Elsa see the boys sinking and help them out of the quicksand with a tree trunk. Phantasma sees Winnie and follows her into a shack, not knowing that Winnie has been brainwashed and intends to brainwash her as well. Two of the girls are now brainwashed. Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy begin to look for the girls, realizing that they haven't seen them around. Sibella is chased by the Grim Creeper's bats and after a bit of a fight, is overtaken by their webbed-headphones as well. Scooby runs into the Grim Creeper and matches saves him with his fire breath as the Grim Creeper runs off. The rest of the girls meet up with Winnie and are tricked into entering the shack. Revolta uses a spell to send the shack to her castle. Shaggy and Scrappy see Sibella being bat-napped by the Grim Creeper's bats and begin to worry. After getting a push out of the mud by the Calloway Cadets, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy race to the castle to save the Grimwood girls. The entrance is hard to reach, so Scrappy builds a contraption to fling the gang and Matches up to the front of the castle. Elsewhere deeper into the castle, Revolta discusses how all the Grimwood girls will be made evil at the stroke of midnight with use of her evil potion. After entering by way of Scooby's tail as a key, the gang spilts up to search the place. A Mirror Monster scares Scooby and he shows Shaggy the terrible fright. The monster pulls Shaggy into the mirror and frees himself into the real world. Elsa comes to clean the mirror and Shaggy asks for help. Elsa tells him she can only obey Revolta, being under her spell. The Mirror Monster chases Scooby as he yells for help. Scooby stumbles on Tanis and asks for help, but she, like Elsa is under a spell and can only obey Revolta. Scooby dresses as a mummy and pretends to be under Revolta's spell. Soon Scrappy realizes the Mirror Monster isn't Shaggy and threatens him to bring back Shaggy. Matches shoots fire at the Mirror Monster and he switches back with Shaggy, saying the outside world is too dangerous. Scooby accidently breaks into the room with Revolta's potion brewing in order to make the Grimwood girls evil forever. He is caught by the Grim Creeper. Shaggy, Scrappy and Matches try to warn the Grimwood girls that they are in trouble but they don't listen because of the spell they are under. Then the trio look around for Scooby who had disappeared. They run into a steel room the shape of a large pipe, the floor the shape of a camera shutter. The Grim Creeper holds Scooby above them, telling them he has "just begun to be mean". He opens the floor and they all fall into the water-filled bottom. The Grim Creeper warns them of the Well-Dweller creature who lives in the well tunnel. The creature lurches toward them. Back at the Calloway Military School the cadets decide that the Grimwood girls are in trouble and construct a footpedal helicopter. Scrappy starts a ball game with the Well-Dweller and tricks him into making a ladder for them to escape the well tunnel. Revolta attaches headpieces to the Grimwood Girls for the flow of the potion to make quick work of making the girls evil forever. The girls start to twitch and howl. The Calloway Cadets hear the girls screaming and fly over Castle Revolta. They drop water bombs into the castle as the Grim Creeper tries to catch Shaggy and Scooby who have accidently discovered secret doors to enter the room with Revolta and the potion brewing. Scooby and Shaggy accidently knock off the headpieces which were going to be used to distribute the potion to the Grimwood girls. Revolta shoots magic at the water- bombing cadets and they back off into the distance. The girls change back to normal and Revolta changes Scooby into a frog as a last-ditch effort to scare them into conformity. Scooby as a frog, accidently knocks all sorts of things into the brewing potion and the formula is skewed. Tanis steals Revolta's wand to change Scooby back to normal. Elsa tosses the wand into the brewing potion and Revolta stares in disbelief as the potion as been destablized and likely to explode. The Calloway Cadets show back up in the nick of time to save them all by flying away in the homemade helicopter right before Revolta's potion explodes and destroys Castle Revolta. Back at Grimwood, everyone has thrown a huge party to celebrate the success. Scrappy does a rap. Soon Shaggy and Scooby are introduced to a new set of students and they run away in terror. Scrappy says goodbye to Matches and follows. As the trio drives away, the Grimwood girls wave goodbye from the porch of the school. Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy howl a loud Grimwood goodbye and drive off into the moonlight. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * Miss Grimwood * Winnie Werewolf * Sibella * Elsa Frankenteen * Phantasma * Tanis * Matches * Miguel * Tug Roper * Baxter * Jamal Williams * Grunt * Colonel Calloway Villains: * Revolta * Grim Creeper * Winnie Werewolf * Sibella * Elsa Frankenteen * Phantasma * Tanis * Mirror Monster Other characters: * Sharks * Piranha * Legs * Papa Werewolf * Dracula * Frankenteen Senior * Phantom Father * Mummy Daddy * Alligators * Alien girl * Alien father Objects * Road map * Scooby's umbrella * Drawbridge * Alarm clock * Fish bowl * Crabapples * Pumpkins * Water balloons Vehicles * Shaggy's van Locations * Calloway Military School * Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls * Castle Revolta Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Shaggy is still wearing his red shirt and blue jeans from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. In spite of this, the front of the DVD package, Shaggy is wearing a green shirt and red pants. * Also, Scrappy is not on the home video cover art, in any of the commercials, mentioned in the description, or on the DVD menu, as if he wasn't in the film at all. This is most likely due to Scrappy's unpopularity and the fact that he was the villain in the 2002 film. * Scooby sees the movie credits in the beginning. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Sibella was eating a crabapple she was wearing a headband, but before and after the run she wasn't wearing a headband. * When Sibella is swimming in the moat, her eyes turn fully green except her black pupil. * Winnie's dress continuously﻿ receives and loses sleeves. * Tanis's eye color changes to blue with a white iris when she gives her father her gift. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Tanis should not have been dragged into the air and onto a tree branch on her second serve during the volleyball game because in one shot, when her wrappings were stuck to the ball and moving up when one of the cadets was trying to hit it, the wrappings were cut off from the screen, leaving only a small piece of it going into the air, but in the next shot, her wrappings look like they are still attached to her and the ball and moving along with the ball towards the tree. * When Revolta's cauldron is about to explode and blow up her castle, Sibella says she can fly the others out, but only one at a time. This contradicts the earlier scene in the swamp where she lifts Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy all at once to rescue them from a group of hungry alligators. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School VHS released by Warner Home Video on March 6, 2001. * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2002. Quotes Gallery DVD cover of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|DVD from Warner Home Video. External links * TBA }} * Category:TV specials and telefilms